


mint dreams

by Khismer



Series: rika week 2k17 [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, V Route Spoilers, codependent relationship, expanding on the rika bad end, just a lot of touching. a lot of touching., rika week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khismer/pseuds/Khismer
Summary: It's everything you've ever dreamed of here. You're safer and happier than you've been in a long while. And loved -- loved beyond belief. But you're growing a little impatient with the lack of attention you've been getting, and you think you know a way to fix that.





	mint dreams

It's everything you've ever dreamed of here. You're safer and happier than you've been in a long while. And loved -- loved beyond belief.

Rika has her book held before the pair of you as you press your back against her front, enjoying her warmth.

You rest between her legs, and the sheets draped across you and the pillows you both recline against make for a cozy scene, but you're too alert to doze off.

As she reads, she trails a hand idly down your side, nails drawing shivers from you so that you shiver, and you squirm against her when she passes over your hip.

You've been her darling pageturner when she needs assistance, and while she's certainly been appreciative of your help, you're growing impatient with the lack of attention you've been getting.

You turn in her embrace, pressing yourself against her, nuzzling into her neck as you begin to drag your nails gently down her back.

You hear the soft sound of the book hitting the pillow, and then: “darling, that tickles.”

Her voice is a little breathy already, and you smirk to yourself at how easily you've succeeded.

“Could you stop with that touching? I want to read right now,” she says, but you wriggle ever-closer to her and wind your arms tighter around her.

“Mmn,” you protest, uncaring of how childish your voice sounds. You drop a kiss at the junction where her shoulder meets her neck. “Don't wanna.” You raise your head and pout, meeting her eyes and trying to look as sorrowful as possible. “I just wanna keep touching you.”

Rika chuckles softly, low and lovely, looking at you with fond wonder. “Just where on earth did you learn how to whine so lovely like this…?” She reaches out to brush a strand of hair away from your face. “Alright,” she concedes with a laugh, “you have a minute… but the next minute is mine, okay?” She levels a stern look at you, but you're too delighted by her permission to feel even the least bit intimidated. Not that you ever really needed to be, with her.

Her arms come to rest around your waist, and when you drag your hands down her sides, she shivers. “It tickles when your hand touches me. But it also feels good…” You repeat the motion and her eyes flutter shut. Her breath catches. “And it also… makes me chill.”

And that's exactly what you're hoping for. As you continue your caresses, her sighs become shakier, and when you begin to trail kisses down her neck, you can feel her fluttering pulse.

“I love you,” she sighs, and you blossom with warmth. “I can't imagine my life without you.” Her arms unwind, and she rests her hands on your hips. “I can't even remember how I endured all those times without you. Is it the same for you?”

“Of course,” you murmur. Your caresses slow so that you can meet her gaze. “We need each other. I can't imagine ever being without you. I love you too much.”

“Haa…” Her head tips back in relief, and she lets her eyes slide shut as she smiles. You place a kiss at her collarbone and she threads her fingers into your hair. “I feel so at ease.”

The next kiss must tickle, because she giggles, sweet and soft. Her laughter is the most beautiful music you've ever heard. “When I'm with you, I feel so comfortable, so at ease, I think I'm going to forget how to breathe.”

You can certainly see your effect on her breathing now -- shaky, shivering, deliciously quivering.

“You're the only one I can share my darkness in completion with.” You straighten a little now so that you can gently trace up her face, using your thumbs to make little circles against her jaw as you go, then you kiss her eyelids delicately.

Rika opens her eyes again at last and catches both your wrists in her hands. Voice stronger, she says, “I love you.”

And you believe her.

You move to continue your caresses, but she keeps hold of your wrists, shaking her head. “Now, I believe your minute is up.”

You pout, but she laughs, and begins to slide her hands up your thighs and under your nightdress. When she smiles, you shiver with anticipation. “There's no need for a face like that.” She draws closer, so close that she sends tingles down your spine as her lips brush yours as she speaks. “Won't you show me more of your lovely whines?”

**Author's Note:**

> i had so much trouble with the last one and then i did this in like an hour?? the power of gay.


End file.
